Declaración
by sessho love
Summary: Sirius trata de conquistar a Remus, y hara uso de todas sus técnicas para lograrlo incluyendo comentarios en doble sentido y siguiendo consejos de un libro? SiriusxRemus PESIMO SUMMARY CAP 2 SUBIDO lemon en el prox cap XD pero algo deju :3
1. Chapter 1

**NA:**Esta idea se me dio en clase de fisica-quimica. Esto es un_ SiriusxRemus_ (agradezcanle a Rele que me a traumado con esta pareja) por lo tanto un fic YAOI (box boy)

HARRY POTTER y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K

**Declaración**

By Sessho Love

Declararse no es fácil y mucho menos si eres un merodeador. Un merodeador tiene que ser original en su declaración, tiene que ser escandalosa y lo más loca posible si es que quien te gusta es una chica y James Potter cumple esas condiciones. Si por lo contrario de gusta un hombre te lo guardas en secreto y te lo follas en secreto tambien, pero que haces si quien te gusta es un hombre y para colmo un merodeador tambien?.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts (y tambien el que tenía más experiencia acerca de las mujeres, mujeriego profesional), si estamos hablando de Sirius Black que ya llevaba 3 meses planeando como demonios se le iba a declarar a Remus. Y es que Sirius ya se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de **su** Moony, al principio quiso negar esos sentimientos diciendo que era un amor de hermanos pero al poco tiempo descarto la idea, amor de hermanos era aquel que sentía por James pero con Remus era completamente diferente, cada vez que lo veía se quedaba completamente perdido, su corazon latía a mil por hora, sentia un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, tenía la horrible necesidad de protegerlo de todo mal, deseaba (necesitaba) tenerlo en sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio, y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que lo veía haciendo cosas que para el eran "excitantes" tenia que irse a consolarse al lugar más cercano (una ducha, el baño, su cuarto, un aula vacía, etc).Es que Remus lo excitaba de sobremanera ese cuerpo frágil y delgado,esos ojos tan hermosos y tristes,su sonrisa que le hipnotisaba y lograba hacerle olvidar todo, esa maldita sonrisa de la que se habia enamorado. Pero ya estaba harto, odiaba el hecho de no poder tener a Remus lo necesitaba ahora! La verdad es que Sirius ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de como le gustan a Lupin.

-"De seguro le gustan los intelectuales, pero y si le gustan los atleticos? Pero entonces ya estaria enamorado de mi… ahhh!! Ni siquiera sé si a el le gustan los hombres!! Tengo que encontrar la manera de que me diga si le gustan o no, si le gustan tengo una oportunidad, si no le gustan pues hare que le gusten" –penso mientras sonreia de modo lujurioso por el ultimo pensamiento.-

Sirius se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos (pensando en cierto lobito). Pero en eso lo siente…es el aroma de Remus,lo sabe, esta cerca… se deja guiar por el delicioso olor de chocolate que Lupin siempre tiene. A los pocos minutos llega a la biblioteca (obvio) y entra con toda la elegancia que un Black puede tener, lo encuentra en la última mesa repleto de mas de 20 libros, se puede ver a un Remus Lupin estudiando "1001 formas de usar la sangre de unicornio". Sirius repira hondo y con ello oliendo el aroma de SU Moony.

-Moony! No me digas que estas estudiando ..-dijo sentandose enfrente de el-

-Pues en ese caso, no te lo dire-

-Sabes que esa tarea es para la próxima semana, y es lunes?-

-Lo sé pero a contrario tuyo y de James yo prefiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible-

-Sos un aburrido Moony-

-Y tú un pulgoso, estamos iguales Paddy -y le sonrio, causando un sin fin de sensaciones en Sirius que moría por besar esos labios-

-Vamos Moony que tal si nos vamos a la habitación y hacemos cosas más entretenidas?-dijo con un tono completamente sugestivo el cual Lupin no paso por alto-

-No te imaginas cuanto deseo un revolcón contigo Sirius, pero ahora me encuentro ocupado, pero si quieres más tarde puedo dejarte lamer chocolate de mi cuerpo, que dices?-

Ante este comentario Sirius ya se comenzaba a imaginar la escena, él encima de su lobito lamiendo chocolate de todos lados y su Moony gimiendo bajito y pidiendole por más, rogandole que le poseyera. Al imaginar esto una linda erección comenzaba a crecer en los pantalones del pobre moreno.Pero él era un merodeador y no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, por mas que se muriera de las ganas de despojar a Remus de sus ropas y poseerlo hasta el cansancio.

-Entonces Moony a que hora? que tal si nos saltamos la cena y nos vamos directo a la habitación mm...? que dices Remus?-y dió un pequeño y suave ronroneo en la oreja de Lupin que en esos momentos ya se encontraba sonrojado, el contacto con Sirius le afectaba, pero no le daria el gusto...-

-Que tal ahora Sirius? me acaban de dar ganas de hacerlo encima de esta mesa...-Sirius sentia que su erección crecía más a cada segundo que pasaba-

-Lo sabía Moony la biblioteca te pone caliente, quieres hacerlo frente a todos Remy?-el pelinegro le mordió levemente la oreja a su lobito, causando un casi gemido de Remus-

-Chicos! los e estado buscando por todas partes!!-grito James que entraba a la biblioteca haciendo que un Remus suspirara de alivio, y un Sirius lo mirara molesto mientras se separaba de su "presa"-Sirius te encuentras bien?-

-tsk si estoy bien y ya que quieres?-

-que caracter, pues queria preguntarles si habian visto a Lily-dijo con los ojos ilusionados-

-Haz pensado buscarla con el mapa??- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-cierto! Lily mi amor ya voy por ti!!-y salió tan rápido que a Sirius no le dió tiempo de insultarlo-

-Maldito Prongs!! Joder... y bien Remus? REMUS??- y sin que Paddy se diera cuenta Lupin ya se había ido de la biblioteca-mierda...

Moony camina directo a su habitación, no queria saber más de Sirius y es que sus defensas ya no podían... primero cada vez que el moreno le hacia comentarios sujestivos se aterraba (aunque no se le notara) y contestaba en forma de burla o sarcasmo pero ahora ya no sabía que hacer es decir le gustaba Sirius desde hace ya un año pero no quería cagar su amistad por decirle "Hola Paddy sabes me gustas desde hace un año, quieres ser mi novio?" oh si claro es fijo que lo aceptaba y serían felices para siempre y luego Lucius Malfoy se uniría a su grupo mientras que Dumbledore atacaba el mundo...vaya que grandes probabilidades tenía...que patetico era.. ademas que aún no entendia como es que habia entrado al grupo de los merodeadores. James y Sirius siempre causaban problemas no habia ni un solo día en que no hicieran una broma, y si es que no lo hacían era porque estaban en la enfermería recuperandose de la luna llena. Recordaba muy bien cuando Sirius habia propuesto convertirse en animagos para protegerlo, recordaba los latidos de su corazón, recordaba aquella felicidad cuando dijo que no lo dejaría solo y que no le importaba si James o Peter no lo hacían pues lo que más le importaba en ese momento era Remus y lo protegería a pesar de que le costara su vida. Claro que tambien Lupin sabía muy bien que esa reacción de Black era una clara muestra de amistad, vamos que de seguro haría lo mismo por James, así que lo mejor era no darse esperanzas.

Suspiro

Deseaba no haberse enamorado, y todavía de Sirius Black, el tío "soy un sexy idol haganme una estatua" bah que gustos tenía el mismo que las crías de grados inferiores, tenía que ser realista Sirius primero saldría con Peter que con él, río un poco ante la imagen...vamos que era gracioso y un poco traumatico tambien.

_"CAP XVII de las Reglas de los Merodeadores_

_Cuando un merodeador no puede conquistar a alguien ha de seguir los siguientes pasos: _

_1.Actua de forma sexy, más de lo normal, usa comentarios con doble sentido_-si claro eso me ha funsionado tan bien...-penso Sirius de forma sarcastica-

_2.Empieza ha ser más romántico, trata de que vea que vas en serio_-ESO-y con este último comentario cerró el libro-"

-Hey quien cogió el libro de los merodeadores?!-preguntó James a la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio que compartían los cuatro merodeadores-

-Yo lo tome Potty-dijo Sirius que en ese momento se encontraba saliendo de la ducha (obviamente que estaba con una toalla amarrada a su cintura) mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa-Ya sé que soy el tío más sexy de toda la escuela pero no es para tanto-sonriendo con sorna-

-Nada que ver! lo que nos sorprende es que hallas sido TÚ Sirius, tú el tío que se consigue a todas las chicas que quiera, y el que ha follado con la mayoría de ellas, Tú buscas consejos??-pregunto sorprendido James-

-Es que actualmente ando tras una personita que no me hace caso, y tendre que usar todo de mi para tenerla-lanzandole una mirada significativa a Remus que se sonrojo y volvió la vista a el libro de hechizos que tenía entre sus manos-

-Lo que haces para follarte a una chica-Pregunto un chico con apariencia de rata con un obvio tono de envidia-

-Celoso Peter? No es mi culpa que tú vida sexual sea tan pobre, pero de todas maneras esta persona es diferente estoy seguro que no le dejaría-y volvio observar hacia Moony que esta vez parecia no prestarle atención a lo que decía, lo que Sirius no sabía era que en ese momento Remus estaba que moría por dentro, le dolía pensar que tal vez Sirius se había enamorado y el no era esa persona-

-Remus, hey que te estoy llamando!!-Una hermosa chica de ojos verde esmeralda cogía del brazo a cierto licantropo que la veía con sorpresa-

-Oh, lo siento Lily ultimamente ando en otro mundo-

-Me he dado cuenta Remus,y tambien de que ultimamente esquivas a Black-

-No es eso Lily es solo que ya no puedo estar a su lado porque...-voltea a todos lados tratando de ver si había alguien en el pasillo-vale-toma aire-creo que Sirius esta enamorado de alguien-

-QUÉ?-el grito de Lily de seguro pudo haber sido escuchado hasta en la torre de Gryffindor-como crees Remus, Black solo querra follar con esa persona-

-No lo creo últimamente lo veo diferente, y no me digas que no lo haz notado porque es muy obvio-dijo con la mirada seria el castaño-Incluso él ya... ya ni me hace comentarios en doble sentido como antes-un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas-

-No puedo creer que extrañes sus perversiones-Remus se sonrojo aún más ante el comentario-

-NOOOO como crees Lily-mirada de "no te creo nada" de parte de la chica-bueno vale,si extraño sus comentarios! pero solo un poquito..-mirada de Lily-bueenooo bastante pero es porque ya estaba acostumbrado-

-Pues yo creó que tú si le gustas a Black se le nota en la mirada-Remus sonrio levemente y con algo de melancolía-

-Si le gustara a Sirius él ya me lo hubiera dicho, el sabe que puede confiar en mí-

-Como tú confias en él, y aún así no se lo dices?-Remus la miró sorprendido-

-No es lo mismo-y con una última mirada se despidio de Lily-

Él sabía que Lily tenía razón pero no queria admitirlo, le dolía pensar que no le contaba todo a Paddy en cambio este si le había confesado todo a el incluso sobre los golpes de su madre cosas que ni siquiera le confíaba a James y que por ello lo hacian sentir especial, Sirius confiaba plenamente en él y de seguro si es que el moreno estuviera enamorado de el se lo diria pero... si se lo decía Sirius le comprenderia, verdad?seguirian siendo aqmigos?

Por cierto mañana 5 de Abril es mi cumpleaños!! y curiosamente les dejo este regalo a ustedes xD

Espero que les halla gustado, este fic es antiguo je me olvide subirlo el 2do cap lo estoy terminando

Please dejen reviews, me harian feliz!! quien sabe talvez en el prox cap halla lemon depende de si lo quieren.

CAP 2: Declaración, eso fue un sí?


	2. Descubrimientos

NA: Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, ya habia posteado este cap en el blog de una amiga y ahora estoy pensando seriamente el volver a crearme un blog pero donde colocare todos mis fics (con adelanto) no se preocupen aún los subire en fanfiction pero en mi blog estaran antes como 1 mes por los subo de frente ahi o.o gomen!! T..T ) . Le cambie el titulo al capitulo porque me parecio que le iba mejor aparte que ese es el nombre del otro cap xD

_ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Harry Potter le pertenece a JK, esto es puro fan (Ya quisiera yo que Sirius este con Remus y Harry con Draco, mi sueño hecho realidad!! )_

**_VAYAN A MI PERFIL AHI YA ESTA EL LINK DE MI BLOG :3! (CLICK EN HOMEPAGE!)_** XFIN ME CREE UN BLOG o.o

**Cap 2. Descubrimiento**

-Remus, deja de ponermela tan caliente!-dijo Sirius mirando a un Lupin con las mejillas coloradas-

-Si yo no lo hago quien mas lo hara eh? acaso James?-dijo el licantropo siguiendo con su "labor"-

-Ahh..!! Pero Moony...-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa-porque no la pruebas? me gustaria saber a que temperatura esta..-

-vale-y tomo un sorbo de la taza de Sirius-Esta deliciosa. No sé porque te gusta desayunar cuando tu café ya esta frío, no voy a estar siempre poniendote el agua caliente Sirius-

-ahh... no seas asi Moony sabes que me gusta que hagas eso...-e hizo un puchero-

-NO hare de madre Padfoot-dijo con un sonrojo-

-Pero Moooony si te ves tan lindo así "Controlate Sirius joder!!" -Remus se sonrojo aún más y se dedico a tomar su chocolate caliente-eso me recuerda Moony te compre algo-dijo mientras rebuscaba los bolsillos de su túnica-

-"Sirius me compro algo a mi? y sin motivo alguno?"-penso confundido el licantropo pero no por eso iba a dejar de contestar- No me digas que me compraste un regalo de día de la madre? tu mamá me lanzara un crucio por dos cosas: 1. Por que su hijo me da su regalo y 2. Por que no sabe que hace meses fue el día de la madre-los merodeadores rieron a gusto excepto uno,James, que veia a Sirius sacando algo de su mochila-

-Sirius tu nunca me compras nada!!-se burlo James-ya estuvo te doy mi ultimatium! si le sigues comprando cositas a Remus no me quedara otra que irme con Peter!!, él me comprara todo lo que desee desde una escoba nueva hasta una mansión en la mejor zona mágica de Londres!-

-Callate Prongs, sabes que sigues siendo mi favorito-y le guiño un ojo en son de broma-Ten Remus-dijo mientras le pasaba un paquete largo de color negro y unas lunitas alrededor, tratando que se no le notara la ansiedad de saber si a su lobito le gustaba el regalo-

Lupin descarto el hecho de burlarse de las "lunitas" cuando abrió el regalo, era su chocolate favorito de Honeydukes, o debería decir de todo el mundo? Porque para el castaño no habia chocolate que se le compara a ese y mucho menos si Sirius se lo había regalado. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban, como nunca lo habian hecho, y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo carmesi. Levanto la mirada para agradecerle a Sirius.

-Gracias Padfoot-

-ammm no hay de que Moony-se sonrojo levemente, así que se metio un pastelillo a la boca como si el asunto con Remus no le importara-

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Dos figuras en la oscuridad hablaban cerca de la torre de Gryffindor lo único que les daba luz eran los hechizos lumos provenientes de sus varitas.

-Te regalo tu chocolate favorito de Honeydukes?!-pregunto asombrada la chica recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa cálida del licantropo-No me lo creo!!-se quedo un rato observando al castaño buscando una señal de mentira al no encontrar ninguna, dandose por rendida, y dando un gran suspiro voltea lista para enfrentarse con su mejor amigo-Al parecer Black a cambiado aún asi... no quiero sonar negativa ni nada Remus y lo sabes pero no haz pensado que quiere algo ha cambio? es decir somos prefectos no pensara que lo dejaremos sin castigo verdad?-

-Para nada, eso él y yo ya lo habíamos discutido antes, y él me dijo que le valio un culo de Wormtail si lo castigaba-

-Tan lindo Black como siempre-comento Evans-Tan educado como Potter-

-Te haz dado cuenta que siempre lo mencionas?-

-Qué?! No digas tonterías Remus, gustarme Potter? no gracias-

-Vale como digas-y siguio caminando-pero que conste Lily que yo nunca mencione nada sobre gustar-y salió corriendo antes de que un "expelliarmus" de Lily lo alcanzará-

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Dos de los merodeadores se encontraban recostados a la sombra de un árbol, el primero leía una novela de misterio mientras el otro se encontraba recostado en las piernas del primero-

-Moony quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?-dijo de la nada el moreno-

-Claro, pero hay que hacer un horario la última vez James se demoro casi todo el día en...-

-No, cuando dije que si querias ir conmigo me refería a **solo** conmigo.Que dices Remus?, hace tiempo que no salimos solos los dos-

-Y que le llamas a esto?-dijo Remus con una cálida sonrisa-

-Esto no cuenta! tú ni siquiera me prestas atención-hizo un puchero causando una carcajada en el licantropo-

-Esta bien Sirius saldremos los dos, pero con la condición que me compres otro chocolate en Honeydukes-

-De acuerdo-dijo radiante Sirius mientras escuchaba como su propio corazón latía feliz y sin percatarse de los latidos a mil por hora de Remus-

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

-Oye Peter no te haz fijado que últimamente Sirius anda no sé raro?-

-Si tambien me e dado cuenta Prongs, últimamente para persiguiendo mucho a Lupin bueno más de lo normal-

-Y yo pense que era el único que lo habia notado!!-

-En realidad Evans tambien se ha dado cuenta-

-Es que Lily es tan inteligente-dijo soñador (es necesario que diga quien xD?) James-es que no solo es bella tambien es la mejor maga del mundo entero-suspiro-

-PRONGS!!-

-Qué?-pregunto molesto James ya que le habían cortado en su discurso "Lily-es-la-más-bonita-del-mundo-mágico"-

-No te das cuenta?! Tu actitud es igual a la de Sirius por Remus!! o por lo menos tienen parentesco... la mirada soñadora de Padfoot a Moony es casi igual a la tuya por Evans-

-Tú crees que a Sirius le gusta Remus? bueno la verdad es que yo ya me lo e estado planeando desde que estabamos en 3er año, era tan obvia su fijación por él que aún no entiendo como es que no se lo ha dicho, vamos y que ahora me venga Remus con que no sé ha dado cuenta sería para matarlo-

-Pues si... yo tambien siempre pense que había algo entre ellos dos pero ahora mis conclusiones han sido confirmadas-

-Claro, Sirius jamás haria por nosotros todo lo que hace por Remus oh pobres de nosotros que haremos sin nuestro heroé Black?-Dramatismo made by James-

-No sabía que me querían tanto para estar hablando de mi en todo momento, o es que no tienen otro tema de conversación?-dijo burlón Sirius atrás de los dos gryffindors que se helaron al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, pero al ver a un Lupin que los miraba con un dejo de diversión les volvió el alma, ni Moony ni Padfoot habían escuchado sus "conclusiones"-

-Pero como no vas a ser tema de que hablar con lo sexy que estas, si no fuera porque me gustara Lily de seguro estarias primero en mi lista-

-James que halagado me siento, pero igual serías un polvo más. Y tu Wormtail ni hablar primero me la corto antes que ajjj ni pensarlo-

-Y que hay de Remus, Sirius?-dijo malignamente Prongs mientras sus gafas brillaban-

Remus se sonrojo horriblemente y trato de ocultarlo tras un libro, Sirius no tenía nada a la mano así que su sonrojo fue tan notorio que las demás personas que se encontraban en la Sala Común se asombraron de eso y comenzaron a prestar atención a la conversación de los merodeadores.

-Remus no se merece esa clase de comentarios-dijo serio Black-

La conversación quedo ahí pero Sirius se dio cuenta del aura de tristeza que venia de Remus así que mientras el licantropo se retiraba a su habitación decidio seguirlo.

Remus dejo sus libros en su cama mientras un Black preocupada entraba por la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba abierta.

-Moony te encuentras bien?-

-Por que no voy e de estarlo,Black?-

"Ok,Remus dijo Black comenzamos mal"

-Creo que no deberias hacer caso a los comentarios de Prongs y Wormtail, tú sabes que lo dicen para burlarse un rato-

-No estoy molesto por eso Sirius-

-Rem... mira yo sé que no estas acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios y menos si te son hechos enfrente de todo Gryffindor pero no te preocupes que esos dos no te molestaran-

-NO necesito que me protejas Black-dijo ya molesto Lupin-Puedo responder solo a las burlas,gracias-y se volteo para ordenar los libros que hace momentos habia tirado a su cama-

-Tú no entiendes nada-

-Qué? Qué YO no entiendo nada?-Remus ya se encontraba algo alterado-

-No me gusta que hagan esa clase de comentarios Remus porque solo yo puedo decirtelos, solo yo entiendes eso?-

-Ahora te crees mi propietario?-

-"Ya quisiera" No, es solo que yo no soporto que otros te causen sonrojar-mientras decía estas palabras se había acercado poco a poco a un Lupin que lo veia asombrado-Me gustas más cuando te sonrojas, eres tan lindo Rem-y sin otras palabras cogio a Remus de la cintura pegandolo por completo a su cuerpo causando que a Moony la sangre se le vaya directo a las mejillas-

-Sirius pero que...?-No podia estar muy pegado a Black, no podia. Estaban demasiado juntos, y al parecer Black no se había dado cuenta pero sus hombrias estaban una contra la otra y el solo saber eso lo excitaba de sobremanera- "oh no..si Sirius se da cuenta que mestoy excitando yo... NO ni pensarlo, porfavor Sirius separate..."

-shhh...no digas nada Moony-Padfoot se apoyo en el hombro de el licantropo oliendo ese aroma tan delicioso, lo amaba...tanto que.. debia besarlo, debia hacerlo suyo alli mismo en esa habitación y con una mirada decidida comienza a meter sus manos dentro de la túnica de Remus causando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa del cuerpo que se encontrado pegado al suyo-

-Sirius...-sus defensas habian caido no le importaba verse vulnerable, no con Sirius todo siempre había sido tan diferente-

-Te quiero Moony-y le mordio el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos iban metiendose entre los pantalones del licantropo-

-Oi, Remus no queriamos que tomes a mal el comentario era solo una broma-y ahora si la habitación estaba completa con los cuatro merodeadores-

Prongs y Wormtail acababan de abrir la puerta mientras veian sorprendidos la escena.

...

Continuara xD!!

Lo siento por la demora e que la compu no me funciona muy bien, ya saben tengo un hermano que descarga puras tonterías y mete virus a la compu TT a borrado varios de mis fics uú bueno igual quiero agradecerles por leer esto que hize en 6 minutos xD así que habran horribles faltas ortograficas gomen ne!! pero tambien ya paso mucho tiempo desde que deje el fic y no las podia dejar sin otro dia mas, deberia estar haciendo mi proyecto ahora pero me vale xD

_Grace en respondiendo reviews )_

Mira Black-Lupin: Estube pensando seriamente el lemon y sip si habra, pero le dare un tiempo xD aca le puse casi algo quise pero despues me parecio más gracioso poner a los merodeadores en esa escena xD

remusxtonks: Gracias :)!! Me haz hecho feliz - por las dos cosas dichas unn hug para utte x) y aqui esta el segundo cap espero que le guste w!!

.Infinitum.Nara.: Jo nu te preocupes más bien gracias por el comen y por el cumple x)!! Yo tambien e estado sin el inter (horror xDDD muero!! xD) siguiente jo... yo tambien quisiera a un Remus asi - lo pedire para navidad xDDD

Shijiru Posible: Thankz!! :D Espero cumplir mas años para poder subir todas las historias xDD tengo varias pero la verdad da flojera tipear xD soe una vaga D:!! Pos se lo de no querer arruinar la relación que tienen como amigos fue como decirlo me parecio interesante porque si yo fuera Remus nu sabria que hacer o...o espero que no me pase xD

Garnet: Gracias :)! Espero no asustarla por la escena de ahora jo!! que pasara ahora -w- como se lo tomaran los merodeadores? ni yo lo se xD Por cierto lo de cumple ni se preocupe que la intención cuenta :)! le puse un casi casi lemon xD tenia que haber algo esta vez no -w-?


End file.
